Verte otra vez
by Renka Cross
Summary: Un encuentro que marcará un destino ¿podrá una promesa unir a dos personas?
1. Prólogo

Hola hace tiempo que quería darle continuidad a esta historia, sin embargo por una u otra razon no habia podido, les dejo el prólogo, si es el mismo que el drabble, (quizá con algunas palabras mas y otras menos) se darán cuenta que omito las dos escenas finales, si no las han leído y quieren un spoiler gigante pueden pasar a mi perfil y leerla, sin mas que decir (por el momento)

 **Verte otra vez**

 **Prólogo**

* * *

 _"Me gusta pensar que voy a verte. No sé en qué lugar, ni en que estación o circunstancia. No sé si hoy, mañana, en unos años o en alguna otra vida. No sé si siendo niños, jóvenes o ancianos; en forma de personas, de agua y piedra, flor y tierra o lluvia y cielo. Sólo pensar que voy a verte de algún modo; en algún tiempo en que nuestros destinos coincidan nuevamente. Sólo pienso en eso. Me gusta pensar que voy a verte"._

 _-Leunam_

* * *

Una cálida brisa recorrió el bello claro, el viento llevando flores y hojas con él, bailando juntos en el aire. Una flor se separó de sus hermanas y se dirigió a un frondoso árbol bajo el que estaba un youkai de cabellos plateados; Sus ojos cerrados y su boca entreabierta levemente, daban la apariencia de que se encontraba dormido, a pesar de ello un aura peligrosa lo rodeaba, su brazos cruzados, su largas piernas estiradas, su cabello volando junto con el viento. La calma de aquel claro era algo que el youkai disfrutaba, era algo que no podía conseguir en cualquier lugar, y tan enojado como ahora se encontraba eso era algo que realmente necesitaba; sin embargo esa paz se vio alterada por un fuerte grito que provenía de cerca, Sesshomaru intento no prestarle atención pensando que este sería no volvería a repetirse, sin embargo el claro se volvió a llenar con este grito, esta vez más cerca de donde él estaba, sin poder evitarlo abrió sus ojos, estos se toparon con una pequeña niña de cabellos azabaches sujetos con listones azules que combinaban con sus ropas. La niña frotándose los ojos intento hacer desaparecer las lágrimas sin embargo cada lagrima limpiada daba paso a dos más, haciendo notorio que el llanto iba en aumento. Sus pies no se detenían, seguían dando pequeños pasos, parecía buscar algo.

— ¿Mamá? ¿Dónde estás?— preguntaba ella, y fue con eso que Sesshomaru se dio cuenta que no podría tener la calma que el tanto deseaba en esos momentos.

La niña siguió caminando mientras lloraba, dirigiéndose donde él se encontraba. Paso poco tiempo para que ella se diera cuenta de la presencia del youkai, separó sus ojos y los frotó como si de esa manera pudiera ver mejor la escena que estaba frente a ella sus ojos azules—ahora sin lágrimas—se encontraron con los dorados de Sesshomaru, y ella abrió los ojos aún mas.

—Hermoso ¿Qué eres?— pregunto ella. Sesshomaru levanto una ceja ante esto ¿Cómo no podía darse cuenta que él era un demonio? Esa humana seguía acercándose hacia él. Ninguno otro tendría la osadía para hacer eso, pero esa niña humana seguía acercándose, una vez que estuvo totalmente cerca de él, ella se inclinó y acerco su cara a la de él, Sesshomaru pudo ver como un brillo salía de esos profundos ojos azules.

—¡Ya se!, eres un príncipe hada— exclamó ella emocionada.

¿Hada? Se cuestionó él, por un momento tuvo realmente ganas de reír, intento que su cara no demostrara eso, él, uno de los más grandes demonios ¿un hada?.

La niña vio una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y lo tomo como una afirmación. Tomo los bordes de su vestido entre sus dedos e hizo una pequeña reverencia, levanto su cara y ahora una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro —Mi nombre es Kagome—.

Después de la presentación Kagome se sentó a lado del youkai este sabía que normalmente la apartaría y se iría, pero algo en su interior le insto a que quedara ahí, a lado de esa niña humana.

Sesshomaru había escuchado ya por bastante rato lo que la niña humana le contaba, el mal humor que tenía cuando llego al claro, había desaparecido conforme la niña hablaba, había algunas cosas que él no entendía, sin embargo dejaba que ella siguiera hablando, su sola presencia era reconfortante, su pequeño cuerpo desprendía un cálido aroma a flores de cerezo.

El sol empezaba a ocultarse en el horizonte la niña humana seguía hablando animadamente, Sesshomaru se levantó y extendió una de sus manos hacia la niña, ella emocionada la tomo y se puso de pie.

Sesshomaru pronuncio las primeras palabras hacia la humana. —Es tarde, debes regresar— La niña con confusión vio en dirección al cielo, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. —No sé cómo regresar— contesto ella

—Solo regresa tus pasos — le respondió el.

Kagome sin soltar la mano del youkai empezó a caminar hacia el pozo, cuando llegaron, Sesshomaru no lograba entenderlo, era cierto que había salido de ahí, el rastro de la niña provenía de ahí, pero eso no era suficiente como para aclarar a situación solo lo llenaba de mas dudas.

La niña no soltó su mano mientras veía el pozo una lagrima salió de sus ojos, la mano de Sesshomaru que no estaba siendo sujeta por Kagome, toco su mejilla borrando la lagrima y permaneciendo un poco de más tiempo del que era adecuado para la acción que estaba realizando.

—Promete que me recordaras— susurro la niña, Sesshomaru no hizo nada más que contestar con la verdad.

—Lo prometo

Una mariposa blanca voló directamente hacia ellos se posó levemente en la cabeza de Sesshomaru, y se retiró inmediatamente después. Los ojos de la niña brillaron y Sesshomaru se encontró perdiéndose en ellos. Hermosa pensó él y tan pronto como ese pensamiento surgió, desapareció. La mariposa se posó en la nariz de la niña ella solo rió, la mariposa voló lejos, ambos la observaron desaparecer en la distancia, desapareció igual que la niña cuando entro al pozo dejando como único recuerdo una de las cintas azules que decoraba su cabello.


	2. Capitulo Uno:

E inmediatamente el capitulo uno, algo nuevo se podría decir y corto. ¡Disfruten la lectura!

* * *

 **Capítulo uno**

* * *

 _Si ahora mismo me lo preguntaras_

 _Nadie sabría explicar_

 _La razón que lo arrastro hacia la nada y el abismo_

 _-Leunam_

* * *

Quizá en alguna otra ocasión la niña se hubiese puesto el vestido sin rechistar, su cumpleaños, o una fiesta tal vez, no la simple visita de una amiga de su madre, sin embargo ahí estaba envuelta en colgantes y listones azules incómodos y para rematar rodeada de tres niños de diferentes edades que no dejaban de gritar. La pequeña estaba sentada en una silla balanceando sus piernas y con la cabeza gacha simplemente permaneciendo ahí, ya había ido con su madre pidiendo unos bonitos pantalones y ella solo la mando de regreso a jugar con los demás cosa que ella haría si los niños se lo permitiesen, la culpa la tenía ese vestido o al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba se acercó lentamente donde estaba su madre solo para obtener la misma respuesta esta vez de una forma un poco más dura

— ¡Kagome!, tu ropa está bien, ve a jugar con los demás niños estoy ocupada— le susurró

La lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de la niña mientras caminaba lejos de madre su paso se aceleró y entro corriendo entro a una habitación y se sentó en el suelo sin importarle el vestido no había pasado mucho tiempo cuando el pozo emitió una débil luz, atrayendo así la atención de la niña lentamente se paró y se acercó al pozo la luz se empezó a hacer más brillante y la niña intento alcanzarla y tocarla un resplandor salió y envolvió a la niña haciéndola caer dentro ella solo pudo gritar mientras caía, la luz se detuvo y la niña salió de él, esperando volver con su madre cuando obtuvo tener una vista fuera del pozo solo vio un bonito prado verde y arboles un poco más lejos.

Salió del pozo y empezó a caminar su casa no debería estar muy lejos de donde se encontraba, no había caminado mucho, las lágrimas volvieron a llenar su rostro solo que ahora por un motivo totalmente diferente al de más temprano, sus pasos iban reduciendo la velocidad y empezó a gritar

¿mamá?, ¿mamá? — preguntaba llorando — ¿Dónde estás?

Siguió caminando hacia un árbol muy grande y en sus raíces había un hombre dormido y el viento jugaba con su largo cabello plateado era una imagen muy bella el ser frente a ella abrió sus ojos eran del color de algunas estatuas que tenía su abuelo en el templo, cosas muy valiosas, las lágrimas que la habían acompañado hasta ese momento desaparecieron y sin poder evitarlo se acercó a él.

— Hermoso ¿Qué eres? — El príncipe subió una ceja y Kagome continuaba acercándose a él cuándo estuvo a una distancia razonable se inclinó y recordó la imagen de un libro de cuentos que su madre le había leído y él era el príncipe hada que salvaba a la princesa, no pudo evitar emocionarse. — ¡Ya se! eres un príncipe hada.

Kagome pudo ver una chispa en los ojos del príncipe, eso quería decir que era cierto y en ese instante agradeció que su madre le hubiese hecho usar el vestido se acercó un poco más y cuando estaba justo a un paso, tomó los extremos de su vestido y se inclinó haciendo una pequeña reverencia como las que había visto en las películas, pasado este protocolo, levanto su mirada y sonrió — Mi nombre es Kagome —. Kagome se levantó y se sentó junto al hada, y comenzó a hablarle sobre su escuela sus amigos, las cosas que le gustaba hacer, el bello templo en el que vivía con su familia. Con él las palabras fluían y conforme ella hablaba el rostro del príncipe se relajaba.

De repente el príncipe se paró con gran elegancia y le extendió una mano a Kagome, el hada le permitía tocarlo, sin dudarlo tomó su mano y el la ayudo a levantarse —Es tarde, debes regresar—Su voz era totalmente bella como lo demás en él , Kagome volteo a ver el cielo , el sol comenzaba a irse y ella no sabía cómo regresar, le expreso eso al príncipe y el contesto algo muy sencillo —Solo regresa tus pasos — Kagome no soltó la mano del príncipe camino de regreso hacia el pozo cuando llegaron Kagome comprendió que ahora iría a casa, y que quizá ya no volvería sintió una lagrima escurriendo por su rostro el hada la limpio con la mano vacía tocando su mejilla. Kagome susurro suavemente —Promete que me recordaras — el hada le contesto con gran seriedad —Lo prometo—

Una mariposa blanca voló directamente hacia ellos se posó levemente en la cabeza de Sesshomaru, pero se retiró inmediatamente después acercándose a Kagome y quedándose ligeramente en su nariz, la niña brinco al pozo y las luces la volvieron a engullir.

—Kagome ¿Dónde estás? — se oían voces a lo lejos, voces que Kagome no logro escuchar, había estado recostada junto al pozo con sus ojos cerrados, la pequeña Kagome estaba dormida. Las puertas se abrieron y un señor mayor entro por ellas, usaba ropa tradicional y su cabello blanco por los años, estaba agarrado por un lazo en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

—Así que por fin pasó pequeña nieta, solo queda esperar cuando volverás—

* * *

Ya saben, denme sus opiniones ¡me gustaría saber si les gusta!


	3. Capitulo Dos:

**Capítulo 2**

 _Desde el fondo del silencio_

 _gotean sombras y rostros familiares_

 _que me son desconocidos._

 _-Leunam_

Una sombra alta se alzaba sobre mí, sus cabellos blancos volaban con el viento una de sus manos se extendía hacia mí y yo lentamente subía mi mirada para poder ver su rostro, sin embargo este se veía difuso, extendí mi mano para tomar la suya, sin embargo su figura se hacía aún más confusa, la mano que sostenía la mía dejo de hacerlo y yo solo intenté alcanzarla, la imagen cambio rápidamente y ahora estaba en un bello prado verde, una mano estaba sujetando la mía, seguí el brazo y nuevamente él estaba ahí, su rostro sin seguir visible, una mariposa se acercó y todo cambió primero luz después una sensación de caída en total oscuridad. Había un sonido cerca de mi haciéndose cada vez más fuerte mi mano se movió buscando apagar el molesto sonido, finalmente logre apagarla al tocar el despertador, la bruma del sueño me fue poco a poco abandonando dejando mi mente más clara, ¿Quién era la persona de cabellos blancos? No se veía muy grande para que el peculiar tono de cabello fuese la prueba del paso de los años, llevaba años haciéndome las mismas preguntas y aun no conseguía respuesta a ellas. El sueño había permanecido dentro de mi mente por varios años, siempre sin lograr ver claramente el rostro de la persona que estaba junto a mí en ese sueño, era bastante desesperante no poder recordarlo sin embargo era una sensación ya conocida así que por el momento la deje a un lado para volver al mundo real, me levanté de la cama teniendo que hacer a un lado a mi gato para poder prender la luz de la habitación , con un paso lento y deseando volver a la cama camine al baño para poder arreglarme a un nuevo día, acaba de salir cuando la puerta de mi habitación se abrió con gran estruendo entrando por ella mi familia con un pastel entre sus manos cantando sonoramente, mi abuelo era definitivamente el más emocionado por mi cumpleaños, mi hermano y mi mamá se veían felices pero el abuelo estaba radiante, me acerque a ellos con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro y soplé la vela que tenía el pequeño pastel, después de todo hoy cumplía quince años.

¿La joya de Shikon? Pregunte al abuelo mientras observaba el llavero que me había dado

—Esta joya traerá felicidad a la persona que la posea —contestó mi abuelo con un semblante serio , definitivamente estaba estafando a las personas vendiendo esto en el templo — la perla de Shikon es muy especial debido a que…— siguió hablando el abuelo deje de escucharlo cuando Buyo se acercó a jugar con la canica que simbolizaba la perla de Shikon, mi abuelo carraspeó sonoramente para que prestara atención —ahora escúchame atentamente Kagome, el origen de la perla de Shikon y el de nuestro santuario está profundamente ligado …—intento continuar pero Buyo continuó intentando conseguir la perla que estaba en mis manos y honestamente no quería saber esto ¿Qué utilidad tendría para mi de todos modos?

—Abuelo ¿recuerdas que día es hoy? — Pregunte interrumpiéndolo — Claro que si nieta, aquí tengo tu regalo — comentó alegremente mientras sacaba una caja del pequeño almacén que tenía — Esta es una mano de un demonio, te traerá suerte, el demonio al que perteneció esta mano es…

—Puedes tenerlo Buyo — dije en voz más alta de lo normal interrumpiendo al abuelo , el gato lo tomo lentamente y salió de la habitación con la pata, el abuelo solo pudo gritar de frustración.

¿De dónde vienen las cosas? El abuelo no se cansaba de las historias sobre los origenes, mi familia había estado en el santuario desde su creación, en el patio existe un árbol considerado sagrado que tiene más de mil años de edad y un pozo que se encuentra resguardado y sellado con diferentes sellos, el porqué de esto fue todo contado por mi abuelo desde que era muy pequeña cuentos y leyendas de poderosos demonios gobernado y estableciendo orden y repartiendo justicia, sin embargo nunca les preste atención realmente. Mientras salía de la casa escuche la voz de mi hermano llamando al gato y entrando al pozo me acerque a mi hermano rápidamente. —Souta, sabes que no puedes entrar al pozo a jugar.

—Buyo no está, probablemente entro al pozo y me da miedo entrar al fondo a buscarlo, mira ahí se mueve algo — dijo mi hermano mientras saltaba para esconderse detrás de mi

—No seas cobarde — me burle de mi hermanito—es solo el gato— comente mientras bajaba las escaleras de madera que me permitían llegar hasta el pozo, cuando ya estaba bastante cerca, escuche un sonido proveniente del pozo, ¿Qué podría ser? Era rítmico, como si algo dentro del pozo lo golpeara pidiendo salir, me acerqué más al pozo ya asustada, el sonido se detuvo y algo toco mi perna, no pude contener el grito asustado que proferí en ese momento, cuando baje mi vista solo vi a Buyo restregándose contra mi pierna y maullando suavemente, tome a buyo entre mis brazos para subirlo

—No grites tan fuerte hermanita — dirijo con voz burlona Souta

—¡OYE! Solo baje porque tú estabas muy asustado para siquiera acercarte— la mirada se mi hermano se volvió avergonzada y bajo levemente su vista, su mirada cambio repentinamente a una asustada, iba a preguntarle qué era lo que sucedía cuando lo sentí, una fuerte ráfaga detrás de mi espalda, donde debería estar el pozo, mi cabello se sacudió salvajemente y tentáculos tomaron mis brazos y piernas obligándome a buyo y jalándome al pozo, lo último que escuché de mi hermano fue su voz gritando mi nombre mientras era absorbida, sorprendentemente el golpe que esperaba dentro del pozo no sucedió y en cambio me vi en un espacio grande en el que no se podía ver el fin, solo el cuadro de luz que era el pozo , la sensación de caída dejo de sentirse y lo que antes habían sido tentáculos fuera del pozo ahora se sentían como manos jalándome hacia abajo, las manos voltearon mi cuerpo, con la cantidad de manos que había sobre mi había esperado que fueran por lo menos tres personas, siendo objetiva realmente esperaba que no fueran manos en lo absoluto, pero al ser girada y poder ver lo que tenía en frente note que las manos pertenecían a una sola persona si es que se le podía de esa manera, el rostro de una mujer estaba frente a mi, sus facciones eran totalmente como las de una mujer joven todo parecía normal en la parte superior de su cuerpo, exceptuando el hecho de que estuviese desnuda, la cosa se ponía rara justo debajo de sus brazos donde no brotaba solo un par de brazos sino tres brazos, dejándome con la duda de que pasaría ¿si intentara levantar solo un par de brazos mecánicamente se levantarían los otros dos pares?, para terminar una gigantesca cola parecida al cuerpo de un ciempiés remplazaba sus piernas, esta mujer definitivamente seria la sensación en circo de freaks.

—La perla, siento la perla, ohh su poder fluye sobre mi — dijo la mujer extasiada —¡Tú la tienes!

Su rostro se deformó en una expresión rara, y su lengua salió de su boca estirándose hasta lo imposible acercándose a mi rostro y tocándolo, no pude contenerlo un grito de asco salió de mis labios

—¡Suéltame! — mi grito explotó fuertemente y una luz morada salió de mi cuerpo explotando en el cuerpo del monstruo que me sostenía, cuando este impactó una mirada de dolor decoró su rostro y sus brazos me soltaron, su cuerpo se alejó, pero uno de sus brazos seguía sosteniendo mi mano

—¡La perla de Shikon! —gritaba —¡no escaparas!¡Dámela!

¿perla de Shikon?, me sonaba familiar, poco a poco el espacio brillante en que me encontraba empezó a desaparecer colocándome suavemente en un espacio real en donde la gravedad si existía, las paredes que me rodeaban eran de piedra, la misma que el pozo lo que demostraba que estaba al fondo del pozo como si hubiera caído haciéndome pensar en que todo había sido un sueño, o que el abuelo le había puesto algo a mi té en la mañana. Mi mirada vagó por el pozo, viendo el brazo que estaba conmigo como si quisiera decir hola, demostrando que el sueño no había acabado , tal vez si salía del pozo se acabara el sueño

—¿sota? ¿Estás ahí?, ve a buscar al abuelo— grite aun sabiendo que era un sueño. En las paredes se encontraba una enramada, no iba a quedarme sentada esperando que me crecieran las alas para poder salir del pozo así que me levante y me dirigí a ella sujete las ramas para subir mientras usaba las piedras como apoyo. Una luz a mi lado llamo mi atención y voltee hacia donde provenía, viendo una mariposa blanca luminosa, la mariposa se acercó a mi rostro para después salir por el pozo.

Minutos después, y tras varias caídas logre subir apoyándome de los brazos. Un paisaje verde se extendía ante mi vista, no el cuarto oscuro que era donde estaba el pozo, un claro verde lleno de árboles y a lo lejos las montañas la vista me resultaba familiar, salí del pozo y empecé a caminar, intentando averiguar donde había salido, mis pies decidieron el camino inconscientemente.

Un gran árbol se podría ver desde la distancia corrí hacia el, si llegaba probablemente sería más fácil llegar a casa. El árbol se apareció frente a mis ojos un cuerpo colgaba de él, cabello blanco ropas rojas y extrañas orejas de perro sobre su cabeza, lo más extraño no era su apariencia sino la flecha en su pecho y las raíces que sujetaban su cuerpo delatando la gran cantidad de tiempo que el chico había estado ahí, el viento soplo y el cabello blanco del chico se levantó, el sueño recurrente, la persona ofreciendo su mano, su largo cabello blanco volando con el aire, definitivamente era un sueño pero no pude evitar preguntar en voz baja

—¿Príncipe hada?

Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, perdón por la tardanza pero entre cosas familiares y la universidad no había podido subir nada, ¡me encantaría saber sus opiniones! (perdón por cualquier falta de ortografía. Estos primeros capítulos serán muy parecidos al principio de la historia con ligeros cambios para llevarla a donde deseo, así que algunos eventos se verán modificados y quizá me salga un poco del carácter de los personajes pero es necesario.

Gracias por los review que no he podido contestar.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.


End file.
